


Acqua salata

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Ocean, Sort Of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Il cielo oltre le mura, però, quello sì che era infinito. Hange ricordava la sua prima spedizione e ricordava il cielo, e probabilmente l'avrebbe ricordato fino al giorno della sua morte. Forse l'oceano era un po' come il cielo. Se era così, capiva perché la recluta bionda ne parlasse con quella luce negli occhi.





	Acqua salata

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _oceano_ della settima settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-week7/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamJade ftw!). L'ho quasi intitolata con un verso de _L'infinito_ , ma forse era un po'... troppo.

Per quanto provasse, Hange non riusciva a immaginare l'oceano.  
  
Non ne aveva mai sentito parlare prima, ma la recluta bionda - il ragazzo sempre attaccato a Eren, non la ragazza sempre attaccata alla tipa con le lentiggini; ogni tanto era difficile distinguerli - continuava a parlarne con i suoi amici, ed era difficile ignorarlo. Oh, erano conversazioni private, perché il ragazzino era sveglio e sapeva che era meglio tenere certe idee per sé, ma era anche giovane e ingenuo e non aveva ancora imparato a guardarsi le spalle, prima di iniziare una conversazione privata.  
  
Una volta aveva trovato anche Levi a origliare, per quanto lui potesse negare che fosse quello che stava facendo. Gli aveva lanciato un sorriso gigante e un occhiolino, Levi aveva risposto alzando gli occhi al cielo e offrendo un posto accanto a sé sul pavimento, ed erano rimasti ad ascoltare insieme le storie di un orizzonte infinito e di un lago così grande che lo abbracciava tutto.  
  
Levi si era alzato scuotendo la testa, ma Hanji aveva continuato a rimuginare fin quasi all'alba.  
  
La sua curiosità era stata piccata, e per quanto non fosse un argomento interessante come i giganti, il pensiero dell'oceano non se ne voleva andare.  
  
Riusciva, teoricamente, a concepire qualcosa del genere. _Se_ c'era un mondo intero fuori dalle mura, allora era soltanto naturale che non fosse composto soltanto da terra. _Se_ la terra era interrotta da distese d'acqua, allora era plausibile - probabile, addirittura - che alcune fossero molto ampie, forse anche gigantesche. _Se_ queste distese d'acqua erano così ampie, allora potevano pure essere piene di sale, posto che si fossero formate in maniera diversa dai laghi che conoscevano già.  
  
L'immagine, però - quella non riusciva ad afferrarla. Non del tutto, almeno. Ogni volta che tentava di figurarsi l'orizzonte infinito, il suo cervello faceva una pernacchia.  
  
Non aveva mai visto un orizzonte del genere, dopotutto.  
  
C'era il mondo fuori dalle mura, sì, ma quello era un'altra cosa - c'erano sempre alberi di mezzo, castelli in rovina e case abbandonate, colline e montagne e, ovviamente, orde di deliziosi giganti a catturare lo sguardo. Era difficile godersi il panorama, quando c'era così tanto altro da studiare.  
  
(Il cielo, però, quello sì che era infinito. Ricordava la sua prima spedizione e ricordava il cielo, e probabilmente l'avrebbe ricordato fino al giorno della sua morte. Forse l'oceano era un po' come il cielo. Se era così, capiva perché la recluta bionda ne parlasse con quella luce negli occhi.)  
  
Era quello il problema, in fondo. Immaginare l'oceano era frustrante, senza poterlo studiare. A che serviva fare tutte quelle ipotesi, se tanto poi non avrebbero mai potuto confermarle?  
  
Meglio concentrarsi su qualcosa di più utile, per il momento. Finché c’erano i giganti di cui occuparsi, dopotutto, questo fantomatico oceano sarebbe rimasto solo una bella fantasia da ragazzini. E se mai l’avessero trovato davvero… be’, allora avrebbe cercato le sue risposte.  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Questa è davvero tutta acqua salata?”_  
  
_Con i piedi in acqua e l’infinito davanti, Hange scoppia a ridere._


End file.
